WC DrabblesLemons
by alexiahunterl4d2
Summary: A collection of random cats and and oc's from the Warriors - by Erin Hunter - that I have made as drabbles, lemons, and basic smuts. There is GirlxGirl, BoyxBoy, BoyxGirl, and variety of ages, if you do not like, do not read. It's that simple. I'll also take requests. ;) Enjoy!


Tunnels

BY: Alexiahunterl4d2

Warnings:

This story is just a little smut I decided to write, the characters, places, or names I do not claim and neither so I claim any of the writings' from Erin Hunter! I own nothing, and profit from nothing! (Except for the story of course)

This is a smut, so of course, there will be sex. This is a Lesbian Smut as well. You've been warned!

Word Count; 2094

Main Cats in Story;

IceStorm – A white she with light gray paws and violet eyes. RC - Warrior

AmberFeather – A gray she with tabby markings and amber eyes. TC - Warrior

Side Cats in Story;

HalfStar – Light gray tom with one blind eye, and one green eye. RC - Leader

LionMane – Tan tom with a rather thick, darker brown fur surrounding her face, neck, and shoulders. Yellow Eyes. TC - Deputy

IceStorm, a newly made warrior from RiverClan, had just finished eating a fish by the warriors' den when HalfStar had approached her. "IceStorm, would you mind patrolling near the ThunderClan? I suspect them of hunting from the river. If that is alright?" The gray tom asked, his one green eye seemed unfocused from lack of sleep. "Of course, HalfStar. Who should I take with me?" She asked pushing the bones for later burial. "Just go by yourself, better to watch from a distance, just report back if you see anything." He nods tiredly before heading back across camp to his den. IceStorm stood with a large grin, she was thrilled to be a warrior, and to be given such an important task by the leader made her walk with a slight spring in her step.

AmberFeather was just reaching the end of her patrol, her paws ached from so much walking but she didn't mind the time alone. Her clan had become rather busy due to a rouge group of cats joining, so many cats were being taught and trained at one time, plus the more cats to feed before any of them would be yet able to hunt for themselves. Also, it was mating season, so there was lots of toms and shes' making drama and new relationships. All of the new cats also made a lot more noise in the camp, so when LionMane had asked her to do a lone patrol around sunning rocks and some of the other RiverClan borders' she gladly accepted. Now the gray tabby was walking effortlessly around the gray boulders' that were nuzzled snugly in the sand and yawned, feeling a slight bit tired from not getting to good a sleep the night before. "Might as well sleep here. If I returned to camp I won't get a wink of sleep." The she purred, climbing onto a smooth rock and laying out with a stretch of limbs. The sun was a refreshing reward to her sore muscles as she napped quietly.

IceStorm was waiting in a holly bush, one of the few that littered this side of the river, believing nothing would happen when suddenly bushes on the other side parted, revealing only a lone she, a gray tabby it seemed. Then soon made her way to the rocks near the river's edge. The white she watched as the gray tabby climbed a rather large rock and settled down, stretching in the sun before seemingly falling asleep. IceStorm wasn't too sure of what to do, it was only one warrior, and she would easily take care of this and report back to HalfStar who would be prideful of his warrior. IceStorm grinned to herself before padding out from the holly bush and bounded to the waters' edge. "Hay! You're on RiverClan territory! Go sleep in your own territory!" She called towards the gray she, whose ears perked and flicked towards her. The tabby lifted her head, seemingly tired from IceStorm's angle. "Well aren't you cute, little fish." The she cooed as she rolled onto her stomach to look down at the RiverClan cat. IceStorm felt her face grow warm, shaking her head slightly. "Y-You're on RiverClan territory!" She seemed to hesitate at the odd compliment. "I believe we won these rocks the last two battles. Besides, with all the new cats in camp I cannot get a goods' night's sleep, won't you just let me nap here, my cute minnow." The gray she purred from her spot, laying her head down onto her crossed paws. "S-Stop calling me these names! I'm IceStorm, a proud warrior of RiverClan!" The white she shook her head, trying to rid herself of the embarrassment. "Well, little Icy. Why don't you stay here with me, and we can both get into a little trouble." AmberFeather offered with a sly smile at the other shes' rather embarrassed looks. IceStorms' fur fluffed out as she starred at the amber-eyed she, her mind going blank. What was the she meaning about; 'getting in trouble together?' "What beautiful violet eyes you have, IceStorm, and such an adorable expression." AmberFeather smiled to the younger warrior, who's said eyes were rather wide at her comments. "F-Fine, only because I've got to watch the rocks anyway." The white she huffed, her fur flattening as she hopped over the stepping stones and towards the rocks with a slight grace. She easily climbed up beside the tabby as she moved to make room. "Isn't so bad now is it?" AmberFeather smiled as IceStorm let out another huff.

It was about sunset now, the two she's had a rather long conversation about each other, and their clans' once they had grown to know one another. "The sunset looks amazing over the lake. Doesn't it?" AmberFeather asked her new friend, who was curled into her side almost asleep, but was also starring at the colored sky. "It is. AmberFeather, do you think it was StarClans' will for us to meet?" IceStorm asked suddenly, which actually had thrown the tabby off for a split second, before regaining her composure and smiling. "I would like to think so, yes." The white she uncurled, her tail flicking off the side of the rock. "Would you like to come with me to the tunnels? I'm sure you know of RiverClans' tunnels right? They used to lead into ThunderClan?" The violet-eyed she seemed a bit nervous for an answer. It took a few seconds for AmberFeather to see her intentions, and smiled warmly at her with a dip of her head. "I'd love too." She purred. IceStorm smiled as well as she jumped from the rocks, crossed over the stepping stones, and onto the opposite shoreline, followed closely behind by AmberFeather. The two shes' made a quick heist across the open moor and to a tunnel entrance that was covered by an old bush. IceStorm entered first, making sure it was the right one before calling AmberFeather in. The two made their way through many tunnels, chatting quietly as they passed into a large cave-like area. IceStorm stopped, a few small holes in the ceiling let in small beams of moon light. "I…I really like you, AmberFeather." IceStorm finally said after a short while of silence. The two shes' were facing each other, their eyes had just enough light to see themselves. "I like you too, IceStorm, and thank you, for sharing so much with me about yourself. I know you may have someone in RiverClan. But would you be my mate, IceStorm?" The gray tabby smiled lovingly to the white cat. "Yes, of course I will." Replied the equally loving tone from the violet-eyed she. AmberFeather leaned close, licking the she's cheek, then her forehead, then finally bumping noses before they pulled back ever so slightly. "I would like to take you, tonight, under SilverPelts' watch. So they all know, we have found each other." AmberFeather smiled, her eyes lidded to watch IceStorms' face who was only able to show her love and excitement. "I would love for you to." Replied IceStorm, moving beside the tabby to nuzzle into her side, tails intertwining as they stepped more into the light. "Lay on your back, IceStorm." Whispered the tabby, her nose brushing against her cheek, to which she gladly did, turning her belly up to AmberFeathers' gaze. The older warrior easily slide over the white cats' slim form. The two exchanged lots of nudging and licks before AmberFeather made any moves, but ever so slowly IceStorm felt the she's tail ghost over her entrance, which made her moan lowly. AmberFeather smiled and nuzzled into her neck, nipping into the fluffy white fur, explicating more moans from the she under her. IceStorms' paws seemed to lay over the tabby's shoulders as her tail finally touched her, the soft fur easily coating in the other's leaking juices. "Ahh- AmberFeather…it feels…so nice." Hummed the white she, her paws flexing on her shoulders, her tail rubbed her more roughly, her lover's maw parting in a breathless moan. IceStorm was in a world of new sensations, ones' she thought never existed, but the feelings were of pure bliss as her new lover suddenly stopped and made her moan in disappointment. "If I hurt you, please tell me." Whispered AmberFeather, her muzzle still nuzzled into IceStorms' neck. The white she nodded, her own tail flicked towards AmberFeathers' own hindquarters. Once AmberFeather continued her ministrations on her entrance, she started to do the same in return, hearing the light moans coming from AmberFeather, she guessed she was doing find. The two continued this for quite a few more minutes before IceStorm felt all the pleasure build up, almost like a damned river, then suddenly it overflowed through her, her response made her claws dig into AmberFeathers' shoulders and to bite into her neck fur. AmberFeather seemed to be having the same feeling, because IceStorm could feel her teeth in her fur, one long moan escaping her as she released. "Mm-IceStorm." She heard the tabby moan, which only turned her on more. Once they let go of each other's' necks, and parted briefly to nuzzle and kiss each other before IceStorm was again on her back, but this time AmberFeather was facing her hindquarters, and likewise. AmberFeather used her paw to slightly open her entrance, one digit entered her and the white she was moaning rather loudly. Above the white she, she saw the dripping entrance that was just waiting to be paid more attention to, so she did, leaning up to lick the pink hole. AmberFeather was slightly surprised at the boldness, and followed suit, taking out her digit, cleaning it off, then replacing it with her tongue, much to IceStorms' delight. The two lapped at each other's' juices, the taste was addicting to say the least, and after much of the tonguing they both came for a second time, panting as they split apart for a breather. "Ready for round three?" Smirked AmberFeather, who was pinning IceStorm down, this time belly down. IceStorm wiggled her rump, an easily replied yes. After some teasing and prepping, AmberFeathers' tail was sliding into IceStorms' core, making the she moan and hiss from the pain laced pleasure. "You're so tight, IceStorm, it's amazing." AmberFeather breathed quietly into the younger she's ear. This resulted in a loud moan from IceStorm and AmberFeather, who was now thrusting her tail in and out of the tight core. IceStorm was beginning to get loud with her moans and groans of pleasure, while AmberFeather whispered sweet nothings' into her ears. This continued for only a short time before the damn appeared again in IceStorm, and again it overflowed through her, making her clench and unclench on AmberFeathers' tail as she came. Thy both lay exhausted now, on the cool rock of the caves' floor. "Next time, I'll be top." Huffed IceStorm who was followed by a small laugh from AmberFeather. "I won't stop you there." She chuckled as they lay curling together in the dark cave, their fur mingling as they soon faded off into a comforting sleep.

Time slowly passed, and the two lovers stayed together, and once the great journey occurred, and once all clans' became one. They love was accepted, and no longer would they hide, as the madly in love cats they were.

Well I hope you enjoyed! This was my first smut every. (Well, only one I've put publicly) So please tell me where I may improve, was there to much plot? Or not enough detail in some place? Tell me. ^^ Just please be respectful

Also I may take requests to do someone's own Oc's if requested.


End file.
